


Daddy Doesn’t Need to Know: A Hamilton AU Fanfiction

by Alicorn8210



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And also the non-descriptive sex probably contributed to that rating, Bless these two OMG, Cutesy, Enemies, Except for Laurens, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Non-Descriptive Sex, Non-Graphic Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Parents Punishing Their Children, Protective Parents, RIP Laurens, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sex at the Inn, Smut, Sweet, Teenagers, Walking, Walking together, Young Love, alternate perspective, chapters, non-descriptive smut, otp, rated t for mild cursing, sitting together, teenage love, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210
Summary: After graduating from King’s College, Philip Hamilton thought his life would be easy. However, his whole world stops when a pretty girl named Theodosia steps into it. Things only get more chaotic when they realize who their parents are, and they soon decide that they must keep their relationship a secret. What comes next? Soon you’ll see…;)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison (mentioned)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip walks around the campus of King's College. He notices a pretty girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, hello! I still exist.
> 
> Second of all, even though I still have several WIP’s that, at this point, may never get finished, I couldn’t resist the chance to write a story about my Hamilton OTP. That’s right-this is my OTP. Fight me.
> 
> Also, I felt like such a genius when I came up with this title.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So our rendezvous has been set, then?” the young man questioned, a smile on his face.

“Yep! You guys ready for a wild night?” the young man beside him replied. He also wore a grin, although this one was much more mischievous.

“HELL yeah!” a third young man with long, curly brown hair and freckles exclaimed, wearing a smile comprised of nothing but pure joy and excitement.

“See ya later, Philip!” a fourth man said before walking off with the other two.

“Bye, you guys!” Philip called, waving. A pleased smile on his face, he began to walk around the campus.

If his name sounds familiar to you, perhaps that is because this was Philip Hamilton, son of the famous (or infamous, depending on who you talked to) Alexander Hamilton, a brilliant lawyer and the first Secretary of the Treasury. Though being the son of such a well-known man would lead some to feel like they were simply a shadow (either that, or living in one), Philip wasn’t that way. Though he most definitely idolized his father to an almost ridiculous degree, he also strived to be his own man-like his father, but bolder. And so far, he had been doing just that.

As he walked around his campus, Philip couldn’t help but be flooded with memories. He had had so much fun these past four years, and even though the work had been strenuous and difficult at times, in the end, it had all been worth it.

As Philip’s eyes drifted around the area, they latched onto something they had been trained to spot: a pretty girl.

Her hair was black, curly, and pulled up in a high bun. Her skin reminded Philip of the bark of the tree in his family’s garden that he liked to read under. Her eyes were dark brown pools that shone brighter and more beautifully than every sunrise and sunset Philip had ever seen.

As his gaze remained fixated on the girl, Philip’s legs did the opposite, instead walking towards her. Philip was so entranced that he didn’t even notice this. Before he knew it, he had crashed into the girl, and they had tumbled onto the ground.

“Shit!” Philip exclaimed, rubbing the bump on his head. Once he had (sort of) alleviated the pain, he focused his attention on the girl, helping her up.

“I am so sorry!” Philip apologized, the concern and worry in his voice thick. “Like...I don’t think I can say sorry enough!”

“It’s fine! It’s fine,” the girl accepted sincerely, the smile on her face showing that she was indeed. Her voice was melodic and soothing to Philip’s ears.

Philip sighed, still obviously very upset with his behavior. “I just...you’re not hurt or anything, are you?”

“No-I’m OK,” the girl shook her head. “But that bump on your head doesn’t look too good,”

Philip clenched said bump. “Oh, this? It’s fine! It’ll go away on its own soon enough,”

“Are you sure?” the girl asked, clearly concerned. She reached out to touch it.

“I’m telling you-it’s fi-” Philip let go of his head. At that moment, their hands touched.

The two of them froze for a moment. A tiny bit of color appeared on both their faces as they looked at each other.

“Your, uh, your hand is really warm,” Philip piped up awkwardly, attempting to break the silence.

The girl giggled. “Thank you. So is yours,” It was only then that Philip noticed her long and lovely eyelashes.

After another brief second, they put their hands down.

Philip’s eyes darted awkwardly. “So, uh, lemme just apologize again for bumping into you. I don’t even know how it happened-I was just looking at you, and I, uh…” Philip trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

The girl knowingly cocked an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really?” she said with a smirk.

 _Shoot,_ Philip thought. “I, uh…” he began, before sighing in defeat. “I’m not a good pretender, am I?”

“Nope,” the girl laughed. “At least, not from what I’ve seen,”

“Yeah,” Philip awkwardly giggled. “It’s just that, uh...you’re really pretty,”

The girl smiled. “Thank you. And you are very handsome,”

Philip’s face flushed like a fool. “I, uh...thank you, miss,”

“Theodosia,” the girl stated. “My name is Theodosia,”

“Oh! Uh, my name is Philip,” Philip responded, managing to get a bit of his composure back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Theodosia,”

“Likewise, Philip,” Theodosia smiled. After a brief moment, she said, “Say...how about you join me on a walk around the block? I’d like to get to know you a little more,”

Philip felt the red color return to his face. But this time, he managed to keep it together. “Oh, uh...sure!”

Theodosia’s eyes shone brighter. “Well, then. What are we waiting for?” She grabbed his hand and brought him to her side. Philip walked alongside her, completely forgetting about the plans he had made with his friends. They weren’t important anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are adorable OMG
> 
> Sorry if this got a bit too cliche, but I just love the idea of Philip being super flustered around Theodosia, and Theodosia being a lot more composed and cool. Can’t wait to see where these two go (both literally AND figuratively)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Theodosia walk around the block, making conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow-I wasn’t expecting this little story to get all of this support! Thanks so much, you guys! I’ll be sure to update this frequently (if not daily) so that you guys can get your daily dose of Philidosia cuteness!
> 
> Anyway, with all of that being said, enjoy!

The weather was awfully mild that day-it was what some may call an “absence of weather”. That made it the perfect weather for walking around the block.

That might’ve been part of the reason Theodosia asked Philip to walk with her, but the bigger reason was that she was interested in this young man. He just had this demeanor that, if she was being honest with herself, was actually really cute.

Philip, on the other hand, was a bit more flustered than Theodosia was. She was just so pretty-he couldn’t handle it. And she seemed to really like him. It was his dream come true!

So off the two went to explore the block together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two weren’t holding hands as they walked-it was too soon for that. But they were rather close to each other-too close, maybe, but that’s more of a matter of opinion.

“So, Philip…” Theodosia decided to start a conversation. “You’re attending King’s College, right?”

“Yep!” Philip replied cheerfully. “Well, actually, I just graduated!”

“Oh!” Theodosia exclaimed. “Congratulations!”

Philip smiled. “Thank you,” he replied. “It was a lot of fun, if a bit difficult at times,”

“Well, I’m sure most schools are like that,” Theodosia stated.

“Yeah,” Shortly after Philip said that, a sudden breeze picked up. It was a cold one, too. Theodosia started shivering profusely. Philip, without thinking, took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled.

“Thank you,” she said. “You didn’t have to do that, you know,”

“Well, maybe not,” Philip stated. “But I wanted to,” He ended the sentence with a small wink.

 _Wait, WHAT?!_ Theodosia thought. _Did he...did he just...wink at me?!_ Her thoughts became a lot less loud. _Smooth, Philip. Real smooth,_

Philip looked at Theodosia with loving eyes for another second or two. Finally, he asked, “So, uh...what were you doing around King’s College?”

“Oh,” Theodosia began. “I’ve always wanted to explore the city, but my dad never let me. He’s VERY protective of me, and honestly, it’s really annoying,”

Philip giggled slightly. “Yeah, my dad is like that, too. I think the only reason he let me go to King’s College is because he went there when he was my age,”

“Yeah. But I finally managed to convince my dad that I’ll be fine out here on my own. He still seemed wary, but hey, he let me go, so...I win, I guess!”

“Yeah, my dad was super excited for me to come here. It was my mom who was nervous!”

Theodosia giggled softly for a bit before suddenly falling silent. Philip was concerned. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but the introspective look in her eyes convinced him to let it be.

After a few seconds of soft silence between the two, Theodosia let her hair down. It was long and flowing and majestic-it reminded Philip of his Aunt Angelica’s hair. He hadn’t seen her in a while.

“Your hair is really pretty,” Philip chirped softly.

Theodosia looked at him with bright eyes. “Thank you,” she replied just as softly. “So is yours,” She gently fingered his long curls. Philip’s face turned red all over again. He couldn’t form words. All he could do was giggle awkwardly.

After playing with his hair for a minute, Theodosia clenched Philip’s arm. “Let’s keep going, shall we?” she said gracefully.

All Philip could do was smile as he and Theodosia continued on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was OK-I’m a little unsure about it! But I’m really excited to see where these two cuties will end up!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty late at night. Theodosia and Philip are still out walking, and a million thoughts are buzzing through their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are enjoying these frequent updates! I don’t how long I’ll be able to maintain them, but here’s hoping it’s till the end! Enjoy!

It was getting late. The moon was out, and the sky had put on its nighttime outfit. Philip and Theodosia, however, were still out walking, enjoying each other’s company, not caring how late it was, not caring that they would be yelled at for missing curfew.

The two of them felt like they had gotten to know each other very well these past few hours. Conversation topics had run dry, and all they could do now was look at each other.

But inside their heads, the two of them had an infinite amount of thoughts.

 _God, she’s perfect,_ Philip thought, a dreamy and infatuated look in his eyes. _Everything about her is perfect. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her voice. She’s smart, she’s kind, she’s funny. I just wanna marry her right now. But that would be stupid. I don’t even know her that well. It’ll take a few years before I can know for sure. But God-I’d put a ring on her finger right now if I could. Well, I guess I CAN, but it’d be weird. But wait...would Ma and Pa like her? I mean, I think Ma would, but Pa? I’m not sure...he’s always been a bit overprotective of me. But I dunno...I think he’d like her. Who WOULDN’T like her?!_

Theodosia had the same look in her eyes as the thoughts ran through her head. _He’s so sweet. He’s so kind, he’s so handsome...but...does he REALLY like me? Or does he just see a pretty face? Most guys do. But I’ve always said that I want a guy who likes ME. My smarts, my wits, my personality. I mean, I’m flattered by him, but I wonder...am I letting myself be charmed by a guy who doesn’t really care? And then there’s Dad...would he like him? Dad’s always been very overprotective of me, especially after Mom died. But still...he’s so amazing. Who WOULDN’T like him?!_

As the thoughts in their heads kept buzzing, furious as a swarm of killer bees, Theodosia noticed that they had arrived at her house.

“Oh! We’re at my house,” she stated. “I guess it’s pretty late, anyway,”

“Yeah,” Philip admitted. “Still...I really wanna talk with you some more. What say we meet by the campus of King’s College tomorrow around noon?”

“Of course!” Theodosia agreed happily. “I’d love that,”

“Well, then...goodnight, Theodosia!”

“Goodnight, Philip,” Theodosia walked inside, waving to Philip as he waved back.

But instead of walking off, Philip stood outside her house for another minute. He had noticed that her house seemed...familiar. Almost as if he had seen it before. It WAS pretty close to his house, but that wasn’t it. It was something else…

 _Oh, well,_ Philip decided internally as he walked off. He’d just have to ask her about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m REALLY hoping that these chapters aren’t too short. I’m also hoping I’m conveying enough detail and not just being lazy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going to meet Theodosia, Philip runs into his friends. Afterward, he asks Theodosia a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where things start to get interesting, so sorry if everything prior has been a slow grog.
> 
> Also, a real quick thank you to seasoda and Micah_Mell for bookmarking this story! I really appreciate it 😊
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the next morning. Philip, remembering his plans to meet up with Theodosia, had leaped out of bed and gotten ready quicker than usual. His mother and father thought it was strange, but by the time they had bothered to ask him, Philip was already gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philip walked with an extra pep in his step. He usually had one-he was a very chipper fellow-but this time it was a lot more noticeable. Perhaps that is why, as he was about half a mile away from King’s College, someone called out to him.

“Hey, Philip!”

The voice sounded familiar to him, but it wasn’t until he turned that Philip realized what was up.

“Oh, uh...hey, guys,” Philip sheepishly replied to his friends. Their stares were like angry daggers poking into his soul. “What’s up?”

“You know DAMN well what’s up, Philip!” one of his friends, a guy with short, curly black hair, sassed angrily. “Where were you last night, man?! You promised you would be there!”

Philip blushed with guilty embarrassment. “Yeah, I’m sorry, guys,” he admitted awkwardly. “I totally forgot!”

“Where were you?!” another one of his friends, a tall guy with a beard and a curly black ponytail, asked with an edge to his voice.

“Well, I was, uh…” Philip began, trailing off. His eyes went to the side, and his face flushed with more color as he remembered what he had done. A very small smile crept onto his face.

The third friend of Philip’s, a guy with a curly ponytail and freckles, suddenly realized something. “Wait a second...were you with a girl?!”

Even more color entered Philip’s face as he lowered his head. His friends approached him, smirks on their faces.

“Come on, man-tell us!” the curly-haired guy said in a prying manner. “You know you can trust us!”

“Actually, I don’t think he  does know that!” the tall guy stated, a hint of sass in his voice.

“Dude, no one asked you!” the curly-haired guy retorted back.

The freckled friend put his hand on Philip’s shoulder. “Bro, if you don’t wanna tell us, that’s fine,” he stated sincerely.

“No, it’s not!” the curly-haired friend shouted. “I wanna know!”

“Be quiet, James!” the tall friend sassed.

“No, no-you guys are right,” Philip finally spoke up, looking up at his friends in defeat. “I...I was with a girl,”

His friends all got mischievous looks on their faces.

“Oh ho-I KNEW it!” James cheered.

“What’d ya do with her, huh, Philip?” The tall friend gave Philip a naughty look. Philip got all embarrassed all over again.

“How deep in the corset’d you get?” James winked.

“Shut up, you guys!” Philip attempted to sound playful, but he really did mean it.

“Are you going to meet her now, Philip?” the freckled friend asked, attempting to make up for the other two guys’ nosy questions.

“Yep,” Philip replied.

“Well, then...good luck!” James said, playfully messing with Philip’s hair. Philip shifted out of James’ grasp and continued on his way, ignoring the whispering and giggling of his friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more minutes of walking, Philip arrived at the campus. He saw Theodosia and walked over to her.

“Hey!” he called out.

“Oh! Hi, there, Philip!” Theodosia responded as he approached her. “How are you today?”

“I’m doing well,” Philip replied. “How about you?”

“I’m very well, thank you,” Theodosia smiled.

Philip tried to think of something to say. Something to impress her. Something to charm her. Something to...wow her.

All of a sudden, he remembered something he had thought of the night before.

“Hey, Theodosia?” he asked. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she stated in response. “What is it?”

“So...last night, when I dropped you off at your house, I noticed that your house looked kinda...familiar. So I wanted to ask you...what’s your last name?”

“Burr,”

For a second, Philip thought that his heart stopped. He completely froze in his place in shock.

Theodosia gave him a confused look. “Um...Philip? What’s wrong?”

Philip couldn’t form words for a solid minute. Finally, he managed to say, “Listen, I, uh...I have to go,” He tried to walk away, but Theodosia grabbed his arm.

“Don’t just walk away!” she shouted. “Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?! What’s YOUR last name?!”

Without thinking, Philip spat out, “Hamilton,”

Theodosia’s face completely stretched out in a shocked kind of worry, her eyes suddenly turning a special shade of vulnerable.

“Shit,” they muttered simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...sucks. I’m sorry. But for some reason, I can’t figure out how to write this. It’s just...my brain isn’t working. Maybe it’s because I procrastinated on writing this chapter-I dunno. But still, I’m REALLY thankful for all of your support!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Theodosia panic after finding out who their fathers are. Then, Theodosia comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the only reason I’m still continuing this story is because of all of your support. Thank you! 😊
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Philip and Theodosia both had panicked looks on their faces. Their eyes had that “oh, shit-this is bad” look in them.

“I...I can’t believe this!” Philip verbalized at least part of his thoughts. “Wha...what are we going to do?!”

“I’m thinking, I’m thinking!” Theodosia half-lied. She WAS trying to think, but the panic in her mind was completely overtaking her capacity for rational thought. And that didn’t happen very often.

“I just...what are the chances?!” Philip exclaimed in panicked disbelief. “Just...just WHAT are the chances?!”

“Well, let’s see-you don’t live very far from me, right?” Theodosia asked, interrupting her panic cycle for a brief second.

“Nope,” Philip responded simply.

“Then they're probably higher than you think,”

“Ah,” Philip agreed, realizing her point. Then the panic started to seep back into his mind. “I just...WHAT are we going to tell our parents?!”

After a few seconds of returning to her little panic cycle, Theodosia finally found where in her brain an idea had been buried.

“We don’t necessarily HAVE to,” she started to explain. “What if we don’t tell them about us seeing each other? We’d still be able to see each other, and they would never have to know!”

Philip took a second to consider the idea, then smiled. “You’re really smart, Theodosia. Ya know that?”

Theodosia blushed. “Thank you, Philip,” _I mean, it seems kind of obvious in hindsight, but it’s rude to shoot down a compliment,_ Theodosia’s mind explained to her why she had said what she said.

Philip smiled for a few more seconds before a realization popped into his mind. “But...if we keep leaving the house every day without telling them where we’re going, they’re gonna start getting suspicious,” Philip reasoned with a slightly nervous air to his voice.

Theodosia considered this for a minute. “Well, how about this? Sometimes, we’ll lie about where we’re going-for example, we could say we’re going to meet up with friends or something like that. But other times, we’ll sneak out of the house to go meet each other, either really early in the morning, or really late at night,”

“Sounds good,” Philip accepted. He then glanced to the side a little nervously. “So, uh...while we’re out here, let’s spend the rest of the day together, shall we? We can execute your plan starting tomorrow,”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Theodosia responded in that graceful tone that made Philip’s head and heart feel light. The two of them then walked off, ready to have a nice little day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...actually kind of like how this came out. Maybe this won’t be so bad, after all.
> 
> Also, sorry that this was so short (despite the fact that most of my chapters are short for some reason), but there just wasn’t a lot to cover-I just felt like Chapter 4 HAD to end like that. I’m...a little stuck as to where to go from here, so if you have any suggestions, please be sure to let me know!
> 
> And finally, you may have noticed that, if you've bookmarked this story or given it kudos, I’ve subscribed to you. That’s just my little way of showing my appreciation to y’all. I’ve made sure to do that with my other stories (which I hope you’ll consider checking out, as most of them are WAAAAY better in my opinion-no pressure, tho 😉). So just another quick thanks to all of y’all-you’re truly the best! 😊
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Theodosia spend the day together. Meanwhile, their fathers worry about where their children are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, everyone!
> 
> First of all, I know it’s been a while, but I FINALLY got an idea for how to continue this story. Well, at least this chapter. The rest may vary.
> 
> Second of all, I saw Hamilton on Disney+ yesterday, and it. Was. AWESOME. If you haven’t seen it, go watch it NOW!...that is, unless it’s not available in your country...in which case, I’m sorry.
> 
> Finally, enjoy! 😊

Thus began Philip and Theodosia’s excursion into the city. They had an entire day to themselves, nothing but empty hours to fill, time that belonged to each other and no one else.

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was bathing the two young lovebirds in a sea of warmth, like a spotlight illuminating Romeo and Juliet. Birds filled out the ensemble, complimenting the couple with light and happy song. The sky was the perfect backdrop, putting the focus on the two children while still being a sight to behold in its own right.

The two happy teenagers were aware of this, as well. “What a perfect day, huh?” Theodosia said. She looked at the sky, then at Philip, a sweet sort of glimmer in her eye.

“Yeah,” Philip agreed, giving her an equally sweet look, his ambitious innocence made crystal clear in his gaze.

After exchanging their looks for some time, Theodosia asked, “So? What shall we do today?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron Burr didn’t know where his daughter was.

As a father, the idea of not knowing where his child was frightened him beyond belief. And he hadn’t really had to deal with it all that often, considering his daughter was quite the well-behaved child.

But here was the weird part:

She hadn’t snuck out.

That morning, when sleep had still had a slight grip on him, Burr’s daughter had told him, “I’m going out today, father,” before leaving the house abruptly.

Burr, still not fully awake, had simply nodded and responded, “OK, Theodosia,” It wasn’t until about an hour later that he realized what exactly he had done.

Now, a panic stirred inside him, making his stomach swirl around like a torrential whirlpool. Meanwhile, his logic tried to keep him on his feet, reminding him of the responsible young woman his daughter was. All the while, his “talk less, smile more” mantra was playing in a constant loop in the back of his mind, as it did every second he was awake.

His thoughts led him to his daughter’s bedroom. It was a well-kept room-again, thanks to his daughter’s responsible nature. The purple curtains and large bed with a purple bedspread gave the room a grand feel. There was always a small part of Burr’s mind that hoped the large, almost imposing aura that the room gave off didn’t make his daughter feel too much pressure to become someone big enough and important enough to be worthy of it.

He slowly walked towards the bed. After staring at it for a second, he sat on it. The soft material supported and grounded him, making him feel just a little more in control of the situation.

But that didn’t stop the constant thought in his head.

_Where has Theodosia gone today?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philip and Theodosia were not the only couple in the park. In fact, it seemed as though the only people in the park that day were manifestations of all kinds of love-young, old, beginning, ending.

Maybe that was why the two of them had decided to head there at the start of their day together. They strolled through slowly, not concerned with what time it was or who was around them.

“This was a good idea,” Philip piped up softly.

“Thanks-I thought so, too,” Theodosia responded. “It’s just so peaceful here. Don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Philip nodded. “I do,”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander Hamilton was sitting hunched over at his desk, the door to his office shut. He was gripping the sides of his head in stress, anger, stressful anger, angry stress-you get the picture.

“Alexander?” a melodic, beckoning voice called out to him, the door to his office opening.

Alexander turned around. It was his wife, Eliza.

“Has he come home yet?” Alexander asked, his voice breaking very slightly with stress.

“Not yet,” Eliza stated, walking up to her husband. “No one around the neighborhood has seen him, either,”

Alexander turned back around in his seat, clutching the sides of his head again. “Where could he have gone?” he muttered. He sounded like he was about to cry.

Eliza placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “I’m sure he hasn’t gone far,” she tried to reassure him, even though she was just as concerned as he was. “He’s a good child-he wouldn’t want to worry us,”

Alexander tried to take Eliza’s words to heart, but he just couldn’t stop worrying. When Philip had left the house that morning, Alexander and Eliza hadn’t even gotten the chance to ask him where he was going. They were awfully curious as to where he was rushing off to. After a few hours, the curiosity turned to concern, and the concern turned to parental worry.

Now, Alexander couldn’t help but blame himself. If he had just said something, if he had just been fast enough to ask his son where he was off to…

No matter how much logic tried to put him in his place and echo Eliza’s reasonable words throughout his mind, his intense worry always drowned out any other sound.

And that worry came in the form of one simple thought:

_Where could my son be?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, it should be expected that any story in the style of _Romeo and Juliet_ might not turn out perfectly. Out of seemingly nowhere, a violent thunderstorm had broken out over the city, and all of the couples who had been enjoying themselves in the park, including Philip and Theodosia, had been forced to find shelter in one of the many nearby buildings, only to find that only a few of them would actually let people in.

Fortunately, Philip and Theodosia had found one of them. A small inn was currently housing some of the couples who had been caught in the rain, and they were one of them. Theodosia in particular had been drenched by the sudden rush of rain, and was now shivering profusely, teeth chattering and all.

Philip wrapped his arms around Theodosia’s shoulders and rubbed them, attempting to use friction to generate some sort of heat. He ignored the chill he felt running down his spine-right now, all that mattered was getting Theodosia warm.

After a few minutes, Theodosia’s shivering slowed, and her teeth stopped chattering. Once she had regained her composure, she looked lovingly at Philip.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice soft and sincere.

“No problem,” Philip replied with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burr stared out the window, watching the raindrops attack the ground with a graceful kind of fury. Lightning reflected off of his pupils. All the while, his thoughts became more and more aggressive and panicked.

 _Where could she BE?!_ he screamed internally. _This storm is going to be impossible to navigate through. Did someone take her in?! If so,_ _who_ _?! Do I know them?! Does SHE know them?! God, when is this storm going to end?! I can’t stand not knowing where she is!_

As the thoughts rolled through his head, he felt tears roll down his cheeks, gentler and sincerer than the raindrops outside.

 _Please come home, Theodosia,_ Burr’s inner voice whispered. _Please come home,_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm was showing no signs of stopping; if anything, it seemed to grow. Philip and Theodosia stared out the window as the thunder rolled around the sky.

“I don’t think this storm’ll let up until tomorrow morning,” Philip remarked. He looked at Theodosia.

Theodosia’s eyes danced around. “Well, I suppose we have no choice but to stay here tonight,”

Something seemed to light up in Philip’s eyes. He seemed to realize something. After a second, Theodosia did, too. The thought greatly excited the both of them.

They hadn’t remembered their parents back home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander’s mind was drawing a blank.

This didn’t happen very often, but given the circumstances, it made total sense.

As an incredibly powerful storm raged outside, as lightning cracked and thunder boomed, Alexander couldn’t help but be brought back to the island…

And the hurricane.

His eyes were scared and frightened. His breathing had grown more shallow. He almost felt like he was dying. He saw the enormous waves, the homes being destroyed, the people being engulfed with water, the...

“Do you think maybe someone’s taken him in?” Eliza asked. She looked at her husband with concern.

That reminded Alexander of why they were standing in front of the window in the first place: his son still hadn’t returned home.

Though he knew Eliza meant well, he really wished she hadn’t asked him that question. He felt the panic all over his body increase as his fatherly instincts kicked in once again.

Eliza wasn't sure exactly what was happening in her husband’s mind (no one ever did), but she assumed the right course of action was to comfort him.

“I’m sure someone has,” she stated, trying to sound as sure of herself as possible. “I’m sure of it,”

Alexander tried to latch on to that possibility, but it was no use. He was too far gone now, and the only thing that could bring him back was Philip coming home.

 _Please come home, Philip,_ Alexander whispered internally. _Please come home,_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philip and Theodosia had taken up a decently-sized room in the inn for the night. The storm raged on outside.

Philip had taken off his jacket and plopped down next to Theodosia on the bed. They sat there for a minute, watching the storm.

“What a day it’s been, huh?” Philip broke the silence.

“Yep,” Theodosia replied, not knowing what else to say.

Philip looked at Theodosia. It felt to her like his presence was getting closer. She didn’t even know what was happening until he kissed her.

That stopped Theodosia dead in her tracks. She had never kissed him before. Scratch that-she had never kissed ANYONE before. But after a few seconds, she felt a strange sensation. Philip’s presence had overtaken her. His aura encapsulated her, until finally she was completely under the spell and started to kiss him back.

All that night, they couldn’t help but think that this was not what they had expected to happen.

But that was OK.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, two fathers, though diametrically opposed foes, had the same thought at the same time.

_I hope they’re OK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed reading it, as well!
> 
> Also, I just wanted to quickly point out that minnie123 and Cathy8taffy bookmarked this story. Thanks so much, you guys-I really appreciate it! 😊
> 
> Finally, happy Independence Day! 🎆
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. The ending of this chapter was originally a bit more PG-13, but I ended up changing it.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the next morning. Philip and Theodosia realize the grave mistake they have made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter gave me a very clear idea about what this chapter should be, so...guess I don’t have an excuse for procrastination now! (Not that I necessarily want one-this story is really fun 😊)
> 
> Also, just wanted to give a quick thank you to BioMajor956 for bookmarking this story-you’re awesome! 😊
> 
> And finally, I just wanted to give a real quick shoutout to all of the people who have given this story kudos, even if I’ve shouted you out before: RissaRobyn23, annie_marie_le_roux, brehan, Cathy8taffy, IAmHoussem17, moedango, Micah_Mell, seasoda, ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime, and Petalsss, as well as 11 guests who I don’t know the names of (sorry 😬). You are all such beautiful people, and you all are the reason I’m even continuing this story.
> 
> Anyway, enough touchy-feely stuff-enjoy! 😊

Morning crept through the window to check on the two children lying next to each other in the bed and gently nudge them awake. Philip and Theodosia both blinked themselves awake, before shifting their heads to look at each other.

When they saw each other, they smiled. Their memories of their night together were crystal clear; it was the happiest they had ever been in their entire lives. They yearned to relive it again and again and again.

As the previous night’s pleasure wafted through her mind, Theodosia had a sudden realization.

“Oh, no!” she exclaimed, snapping Philip out of his trance.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We never went home last night!” Theodosia explained. “Our parents must be worried sick, especially with the huge storm! And we’re going to have to explain to them where we were!”

The panic slowly filled Philip’s body as Theodosia explained the situation to him. He had been so overwhelmed with happiness and pleasure, he had forgotten everything else. He had forgotten that he and Theodosia were not supposed to be together in the first place.

“Oh, shit…” he muttered. He turned back around, looking at the morning sky. “It’s still pretty early, though-we might be able to get back home before anyone wakes up!”

“Wait a second...you’re right!” Theodosia realized, a smile creeping onto her face. “Come on-let’s go!”

And with that, the two children quickly put themselves together and rushed out of the inn, the only thought on their minds being getting home as fast as possible.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theodosia slowly opened the door, not sure whether or not her father was awake yet. He slept in a little bit most days, but some days he got up before she did.

Thankfully, he hadn’t woken up yet, Theodosia found out-she could hear his soft snoring through his closed bedroom door.

Unsure of exactly what to do (which was unusual for her), Theodosia decided to just wait around until her father woke up. But once he did, Theodosia suddenly remembered:

The questions.

How on Earth would she answer the questions?

Burr stumbled out of his bedroom sleepily. Turning around, he spotted Theodosia. This immediately snapped him out of his sleepy trance, as all of the memories from the previous night came flooding back to him.

“Theodosia?!” Burr exclaimed surprisedly. “What are-where were you all day yesterday?!”

Theodosia’s mind worked furiously for a moment as she tried to figure out how to inconspicuously dodge this. What should she say? What COULD she say?! What WOULD she say?! All valid questions in her mind.

“Um…” Theodosia began, feeling like it was a good place to start. “Well, I said I was going out, and that’s exactly what I did!” Her voice had this air of “please don’t ask me any more questions about this”.

Burr had his arms crossed, a suspicious look on his face.

“Uh-huh,” he replied, a flair of dubiousness in his voice. “But to where exactly?”

Shoot. He asked another question.

That was most likely the thought in Theodosia’s head that led her to say, “Oh, just out to the common area! I was just...walking around! You know, enjoying the nice weather!”

“What about when the storm hit?” Burr’s rebuttal hinted at his rather sassy nature.

“Oh, I was able to find shelter, no problem!” Theodosia said that as if she had intended it to be her last comment on the matter.

Burr looked at his daughter for a moment, trying to find any signs at all that proved she was lying. But Theodosia was quite good at faking facial expressions, a trait she had most definitely picked up from her father.

Finally, Burr had to give in to the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him to trust his daughter. But he had to deliver some fatherly facts first.

“Well, there was a problem, it being that I was really worried about you,” Burr brought back his fatherly side, mixing it with a little bit of his sassy side. “But now you’re here safe and sound, so I suppose there is nothing more to be concerned about. I will let you off this time. Just be warned: don’t do it again. Promise?”

Theodosia nodded plainly and happily. “I promise, father,” she stated, the sincerity in her voice sounding quite genuine, considering the fact that it was not.

As Theodosia walked away from the conversation into her room, Burr couldn’t help but search her for suspicion. It was his job as a father, after all, to teach his daughter that certain things should not be done, including lying, especially to him, her father. And having no mother figure around meant that Theodosia had no one to learn the more womanly aspects of life from, and Burr couldn’t substitute in for that-he was as manly as a man could be.

But it was alright for now. After all, Theodosia wasn’t hurt, right?

But something was nagging him. As Theodosia was talking about how nice the weather was, Burr couldn’t help but notice that she had this certain...look on her face. It reminded him of the other Theodosia...a knife of pain drove through his heart rather swiftly.

What could that look have meant? Was it...no. He would not allow himself to analyze his daughter like this. That sounded like something Alexander would do…

So Burr, having defeated his own psyche, walked into the family room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philip was a bit less subtle entering his house than Theodosia had been. Subtlety was not one of his strong suits. But even with that, he still closed the door carefully after he went inside.

“Hello there, Philip,”

Shit. That was the one voice he didn’t want to hear.

Standing not too far from the doorway were Philip’s parents, Alexander with his arms crossed and Eliza with her hands on her hips. Both of them were giving Philip that look that parents give to their children when they screw up.

“Young man, where on EARTH were you all day yesterday?!” Eliza began the spiel that usually came with something like this, concern and anger ripe in her voice. “Your father and I were worried SICK!”

Oh, boy. How on Earth was he going to explain this? Philip was usually a very smooth talker, but there were certain things that made him lose all of his confidence. His parents being mad at him was one of them. He internally sighed with happiness as he remembered another thing that did…

“Well?” Alexander was the one to pull Philip out of his thoughts. “What do you have to say to me and your mother?”

Philip sighed, the guilt appearing in his eyes. “I’m sorry,”

“That’s not all we want to hear,” Eliza’s angry look did not leave her. “We want you to tell us EXACTLY where you were yesterday,”

Shoot. There was no weaseling out of this one.

Except...maybe there was.

Although the wheels were turning in his head, Philip made sure he kept the guilty look on his face. “Well, it was so nice out yesterday, so I decided to take a walk. You know, enjoy the sights. But then when the storm started, one of our neighbors-I don’t remember who-saw me outside and invited me inside to hide it out. I said that I would rather go home, but they insisted, saying the storm was too violent for me to wander around in. So I stayed. I’m sorry. I probably should’ve just tried to come home, but I didn’t, and I apologize again,”

Alexander and Eliza looked at each other for a solid minute, both of them in shock. It wasn’t like their son to be so open and honest and willing to tell the truth (well, at least, what they assumed was the truth). He usually tried to talk his way around any trouble he was in, so seeing him confess the whole story outright was not what they had prepared for. After the minute had passed, they both turned back to Philip.

Eliza was the one to speak up first (strange when you consider who her husband was). “Well, thank you for telling us the truth, Philip; we really appreciate it. So much, in fact, that we are letting you off with just a warning this time,”

“Wait, we are?” Alexander blurted out, that having not been what he had expected his wife to say, despite everything that had just happened.

Eliza looked at her husband firmly, a little disappointed in him. “Yes, we are. Just remember that if you’re planning on going out for the day, you must inform us as to where you’re going,”

“Yes,” Alexander finally started adding his bit. “Philip, your mother and I don’t want to worry about you. We want to rest easy knowing that you’re safe. Do you understand that?”

Philip nodded his head. “Yes, father,” he said. “I understand,”

“Good,” Alexander nodded back. “So…” He glanced over at his wife. “We’ve settled this, then?”

“Indeed we have, Alexander,” Eliza stated melodically, her voice floating the way that it always did. It was so beautiful, and it was one of her families’ favorite qualities about her.

Philip, finally being set free from the conversation, exited into his room. Alexander and Eliza walked away in a similar manner, but stopped when Philip closed the door.

“Eliza, can I ask you something?” Alexander said.

Eliza nodded. “Of course, dear. What is it?”

“Do you remember when we first started talking with Philip, and he just sort of stood there for a few seconds, not really saying anything?”

“Yes,” Eliza responded.

“Well, I noticed that he had this certain...look on his face that I couldn’t quite place,”

Eliza thought for a moment. “Hmm...now that you mention it, I do remember that. But I had just supposed it was nothing important. What do you suppose it could have meant?”

“I don’t know,” Alexander shook his head. “It reminded me of the look you had on your face when we first met,”

Eliza couldn’t help but smile at that remark. She went to grab her husband’s hands.

“Well, if that’s the case, do you suppose…”

“Maybe,” Alexander didn’t allow Eliza to finish her thought. “What do you think?”

“I’m not sure,” Both Eliza and Alexander turned toward Philip’s bedroom door, wondering what possible secret their son might be hiding.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Philip took a seat at the little private desk his parents had gotten him for his room. In front of him was a piece of parchment, a little inkwell, and a quill pen. A clear purpose set in his mind, Philip picked up the pen, dipped it in ink, and began to write:

_My dearest Theodosia,_

_For the complexities of love I never truly knew_

_Until the moment that I laid my eyes on you_

_Your eyes, your hair, your face, your smile_

_Made me feel as though I could not breathe for a while_

_Though our names at birth might have placed us apart_

_I know that I must listen to the calling of my heart_

_Which tells me that you are my dearest, my divine_

_I believe I was meant to be with you by design_

_So read this knowing that I think of you tonight_

_And that every night after, my heart will shine bright_

_Knowing that you are out there, thinking of me_

_And knowing, deep down, that we are meant to be_

_Yours forever,_

_Philip Hamilton_

After he finished writing, Philip placed his pen back in the inkwell and scanned over his work. It was a little bit cheesy, but he knew that Theodosia would love it. After waiting a few minutes to let the ink dry, he placed the parchment in an envelope.

Wanting Theodosia to get the poem as soon as possible, Philip (very riskily, I might add, considering what had happened just hours earlier) very quietly snuck out of the house and made his way to Theodosia’s place of residency-the Burr household. Managing to find the window next to her room, he saw that it had a table right next to it. Just his luck! He placed it there and made his way back home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Theodosia woke up to a letter on the table by her bedroom window. She got out of bed and went to open it. When she read it, her heart immediately melted. It was at that moment that she knew.

Philip Hamilton was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet, right? What a good boi, Philip! Let’s...let’s just forget about the fact that you lied to your parents…
> 
> This chapter was SO. MUCH. FUN! Especially Philip’s cute little poem at the end. Sorry it took a while-no one else to blame but myself and my own laziness!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, Eliza, and Burr come to the conclusion that their children are seeing someone. At least, they think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I just wanna give some shoutouts. Since I published the last chapter, not only have HarmoniaKupatana_77 and Keira_63, along with 4 guests, given this story kudos, but SaRae2015, Jeonchok, QueenOfFangirls (great name, by the way), and HarmoniaKupatana_77 have bookmarked it. Thanks so much, you guys! 😊
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 😊

It was the next morning. Breakfast time had passed (at least, in the Hamilton household, it had), and Alexander and Eliza were now sitting next to each other in the parlor. But they weren’t just there to enjoy each other’s company; while they, of course, were still doing that, they also had something very important to discuss.

“Do you really think it could be true?” Eliza asked her husband.

“I don’t see any other explanation,” Alexander replied. He stopped to think for a second. “Well, actually, I do; at least, as to why he would sneak out. He could’ve been heading to the tavern with his friends or something like that. But that look in his eyes...it just doesn’t add up,”

“Maybe he spotted a pretty girl at the tavern,” Eliza reasoned.

“I suppose that could be true,” Alexander accepted. “Then again, doesn’t he usually tell us when he’s going to the tavern? So then why would he feel the need to sneak out?”

“Good point,”

Eliza sat in a sort of “thinking” position. Alexander did the same. They were both trying to find their way around this conundrum.

“I see no other explanation,” Alexander decided after a long while. “It could only be that Philip is seeing someone,”

“Well, then, who could it be?” Eliza pondered out loud with a sort of excited curiosity.

“How am I supposed to know?” Alexander sassed in a sort of serious way.

“Sorry,” Eliza replied. “But maybe the more important question is...why does he feel the need to hide it from us?”

“Maybe he’s afraid he’ll get made fun of by his friends,” Alexander speculated. “Boys can get like that sometimes,”

“But surely he knows that  we’d never make fun of him!” Eliza responded. “So why hasn’t he told  us?!”

“I’m not really sure, dear,” Alexander sat in a defeated pose.

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see,” Eliza decided.

Alexander scoffed under his breath. Waiting around was not something he did. That was more like something Burr would do...

So the two of them sat there wondering, pondering, Alexander itching for answers and Eliza more patient, yet still just as curious. But they both had the same question rolling around in their mind:

What could Philip have been up to?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burr couldn’t focus on his work. He couldn’t focus on eating. He couldn’t focus on anything. All he could focus on was trying to figure out what had been up with his daughter.

 _That look on her face…_ Burr’s thoughts on this always began. _What could it have meant?! I’ve gone through all of the possible options, and nothing adds up! I suppose it can only mean one thing-my little Theodosia has found a boyfriend._

Burr was...oddly excited about this. _I’m so proud of her! I wonder what he’s like. He better be a nice, respectable young man who treats my daughter with the utmost respect! Otherwise...wait a second. Get yourself together, Aaron! You’re just gonna have to wait for it. Obviously she isn’t ready to tell you yet. When she_ _is_ _ready, you’ll be kind and supportive, and you’ll be sure to give this young man a chance instead of just assuming he’s the worst person in the world! If Theodosia has a fancying for him,_ _obviously_ _he can’t be that bad. Remember that._

But Burr was still a little unsure about all this. His fatherly instincts were already very strong when Theodosia was born, and they had gotten even stronger when his wife had died. So trying to convince himself to not be too hard on Theodosia’s new boyfriend wasn’t an easy task.

Oh, who was he kidding?! Theodosia might not even HAVE a boyfriend! He should stop kidding himself and think of something more reasonable!

Oh, Burr. He could never have a solid opinion on anything!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three parents were so lost in thought, they hadn’t even noticed that their children had snuck out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m...not too sure about this chapter. It’s...OK, but it’s more of a transition chapter and a way to follow up on what the parents were thinking in the last chapter. Still, I LOVE doing their perspectives on things, even if I’m not too confident in my ability to write Alexander…
> 
> Also, I don’t mean to sound too pushy, but let’s get some discussions going on in the comments! I love talking with people on here, and it always confuses me when a story of mine gets super popular, yet no one writes any comments. Again, sorry if I sound too pushy, but...ya know what? I’ma let Michael Scott explain this one for me.
> 
> “Do I need to be liked? Absolutely not. I like to be liked. I enjoy being liked. I have to be liked, but it’s not like this compulsive need to be liked, like my need to be praised,”
> 
> So yeah. I’m lonely. Please talk to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Theodosia meet up to chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I, of course, need to shout out Wearerobin90, Dawn_Allen, and the 6 guests who left kudos on here. Thanks so much, you guys! 😊
> 
> Second of all (this should’ve been first, but I can’t decide what order to put things in, and also I just like thanking people first, so), I’m REALLY sorry this took so long! I just COULD NOT come up with a decent idea! But I finally managed to figure something out, and now I reveal to you the fruits of my (procrastination-filled) labor: Chapter 9.
> 
> Enjoy!

As he had expected to be the case, Philip found Theodosia standing outside of her house. Well, actually, not EXACTLY outside of her house. She’d be seen by her father, which would prompt him to ask her who/what she was waiting for, which would lead to all of this effort put into the secrecy of their relationship having been for nothing.

Anyway, after finding her relatively close to her house, Philip took Theodosia’s hand and began to walk with her.

“So...I had this place in mind,” Philip began. “It’s not exactly fancy, but...I think you’ll like it, anyway,”

Theodosia smiled, her eyes half-closed; Philip could see her elegant long eyelashes.

“Then by all means, lead the way,” she said in a sweet, quiet tone that caught Philip off guard. He had never met a girl who could surprise and enchant him quite like Theodosia could.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place Philip had spoken of really was simple. It was literally just a bench in the center of town. It seemed like the perfect place to read a book uninterrupted, to sit down and relax after a tough workday, to sit close to someone you love, grab their hand tightly yet gently and massage it with your own, play with their hair, whisper in their ear, kiss them with the passion of a raging thunderstorm, fall even more in love than before…

It seemed as though Theodosia understood the wonders a simple bench could bring her, for she didn’t question the odd location for a meetup, instead simply letting Philip lead the way as he had been instructed to.

The two of them sat down, their legs touching. After a few minutes of simply enjoying each other’s company and the lovely weather, Philip’s eyes seemed to confess that there was something on his mind.

“So...I didn’t just bring you here so we could hang out,” Philip began. “I brought you here...because I wanted to talk with you about something,”

Theodosia’s facial expression grew worried. Philip picked up on that and panicked for a moment, not wanting to give her the impression that he was going to break up with her or something.

“It’s not bad! I just...I wanted to talk about it,” He paused for a moment. “So when I got home yesterday, I got yelled at by my ma and pops. A LOT. They were FURIOUS!”

Theodosia smiled and even giggled a little. “I’m not surprised,” she commented.

“Yeah,” Philip agreed. “I ended up having to lie to them about where I’d been in order to get them off my back. I told them I was out walking by myself, and that I hid at our neighbors’ house when the storm hit,”

“I told my dad the same thing!” Theodosia exclaimed. “He gave me a look, then told me that, although he didn’t like how I had left the house without telling him where I was going, since I was back home safe and sound, he’d let me off for now. I feel kinda bad for sneaking out again, but I suppose I don’t have a choice,” Theodosia now seemed as though she was verbalizing thoughts instead of having a normal conversation, and her face had turned slightly glum and guilty.

Philip looked sadly at Theodosia, feeling a little guilty, too-both for lying to his parents, and for (unintentionally) making Theodosia upset.

He attempted to continue the conversation normally. “Yeah-pretty much the same thing happened to me. They said they were glad I was honest with them, and that they wouldn’t punish me this time. I felt a bit bad, too. But hey-it means we get to see each other, right?”

“Yeah,” Theodosia replied a bit quietly. “Let’s just get back home as soon as possible, OK?”

“Sure. That makes sense,”

This was the saddest the two had been since they’d met. They felt really bad for betraying their parents’ trust, but they kept trying to convince themselves that it was a necessary evil in order to be with their love. But there was a part of them that still wasn’t convinced.

Suddenly, Theodosia’s eyes were looking at Philip again, softer and without guilt or sadness. Those were the eyes he couldn’t stop staring into.

“So...I read the poem you sent me,” she said gently.

Philip felt a bit of color appear on his face. “Oh, you did?” he replied, sounding a bit surprised even though he knew it wouldn’t make sense for her not to have read it, or at least see the envelope the poem was in. After all, he had put it in her room!

“Yes. And I loved it,”

The sheer gracefulness and sincerity that those words were infused with was enough to make Philip’s face flush more than expected in a situation like this. Theodosia just had this way of talking that made his heart feel warm and fuzzy.

“R-really?” he stuttered slightly. Theodosia thought the sheepish look on his face was adorable. “Y-you didn’t think it was too cheesy?”

Theodosia’s eyes darted to the side. “Well…” she smiled. “Maybe a little bit,”

Philip adored how Theodosia wasn’t afraid to be honest. He wished that more girls were like that.

“But I believe that, oftentimes, we default to cheesiness in order to convey sincerity. And I could feel the passion in every line you wrote. I shall treasure it until the day I die,”

That was what caused Philip’s heart to melt. Seemingly out of impulse, he grabbed Theodosia’s head (gently, of course) and pulled her in for a kiss. Though Theodosia was a bit surprised by the sudden expression of affection, that didn’t mean she didn’t want it to continue. She began to kiss him right back, and soon the two young lovebirds were savoring the sweetness of each others’ lips, knowing they could make it back home before their parents even noticed they were gone.

Well, that might’ve been the case, but that didn’t mean that nobody else noticed.

Someone definitely did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh...cliffhanger! Don’t know if I’ve ever really done one of those yet!
> 
> So I like how this chapter turned out. It isn’t perfect (obviously, no chapter of mine ever is), but I still think it’s really sweet! And that part describing the bench might be one of the best things I've ever written. Hopefully it was worth the ridiculous delay! Probably not, but.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives at the Hamilton household with a surprising story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am REALLY sorry that I took THIS long to update my most popular story here on this site, but at last, Chapter 10 is upon us.
> 
> Secondly, you know what time it is! That’s right-it’s THANK YOU TIME!
> 
> This time, I’d like to thank FrostySweets, EmilyDreamer, Jetsonastro24, deneseanime, Sadbirdsstillsing, Atomic_teacup (I love your names, by the way), and 10 guests for giving this story kudos. You’re awesome!
> 
> Finally, I’m not gonna stall for any longer-ENJOY! 😊

The state of the Hamilton household hadn’t really changed since just after breakfast time. The maternal and paternal figures of the household were still relaxing in the parlor, while their minds furiously tried to work out what in the world was happening with their eldest son. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

Eliza, being the polite woman of the household that she was, got up to answer it.

When she did, though, she immediately wished she hadn’t.

It was none other than Mr. Thomas Jefferson.

However, a housewife is expected to be polite no matter the circumstances. So Eliza, very much clenching her teeth in a smile, greeted Jefferson with, “Good morning, Mr. Jefferson! How are you today?”

“Very well, Mrs. Hamilton,” Jefferson replied in the smooth, smug, cocky, almost knowing way he muttered every word that came out of his mouth. “I’m here to have a chat with Alexander,”

“And what would we be discussing, Mr. Jefferson?”

Jefferson had failed to notice that Alexander, the keen observer that he was, had already noticed that he was the one at the door and had strode up to him, wanting to know what was up. Why had one of, if not his biggest enemy, suddenly dropped by his house on such short notice, if you can even CALL it that?

But once Jefferson DID notice, he immediately shifted his demeanor. And that was something that he had always been good at: being able to read a room, read a situation, figuring out how to talk to different people who may have different political and ethical beliefs than him, and those who may not be as warmed up to the idea of him as a person as, say, James Madison, his closest friend and work associate.

“Private matters, Hamilton,” Jefferson had now switched to using Alexander’s last name, indicating he was feeling rather condescending towards him. Alexander, never having liked people being condescending towards him (and who does, really?), gave Jefferson a glare that Jefferson bounced right back at him like a mirror scattering light rays.

“Maybe you two can talk in the parlor,” Eliza tried to diffuse the situation like the good, loving wife she was, seeing the look her husband was giving their houseguest (however much it pained her to refer to Jefferson in that way), and the look he was getting right back.

Jefferson gave a quick nod of his head. “Sounds good to me. And what about you, Alexander?” His eyes had that look that drove Alexander NUTS.

But, not wanting to cause a scene in his own home (as strange as that may sound-it more had to do with Eliza not being able to forgive him for being rude to someone who was a guest in their home, even if it was someone she despised equally as much as he did), he simply replied with, “Me, too,”

And with that, the two enemies accompanied each other to the parlor, with Eliza watching anxiously, desperately hoping her husband wouldn’t get swept up in another sticky political situation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what shall we be discussing, Jefferson?” Alexander, having dropped the sign of politeness known as “Mister” off of Jefferson’s name to show that he was planning to be anything but polite to him, repeated the question he had first addressed Jefferson with.

“My, my-awfully impatient today, aren’t we, Hamilton?” Jefferson sneered, his signature smirk gracing his face.

“Just get to the point already, Thomas,” Alexander growled, his use of Jefferson’s first name indicating that he was serious. And a serious Alexander Hamilton is a force to be reckoned with, even by Jefferson’s standards.

Jefferson, still smirking and holding up his hands in fake defeat, replied with, “Alright already, Alexander! I won’t meander any longer,” But the manner in which he said that didn’t convince Alexander of anything.

And (somewhat) rightfully so, as Jefferson laid the foundation on which the conversation was to be built with this: “So this morning, I happened to be taking a stroll, and I couldn’t help but notice something peculiar,”

Alexander cocked an eyebrow, frustrated at Jefferson for indeed meandering, the very thing that he swore he wouldn’t do (not that Alexander ever trusted Jefferson’s words in the slightest), but also curious as to how Jefferson was going to tie this short little anecdote into the conversation they were about to have.

Jefferson continued. “It was a young couple that I noticed out in the town this morning, sitting on a park bench and kissing each other. And as I looked at the two a little closer, I couldn’t help but notice that one of them looked...familiar,”

Alexander stood in a frustrated, bored, somewhat angry pout that he was being forced to stand in by the one man he despised more than anyone else in the entire world, and somehow, he was able to just respond with, “Where are you going with this, Jefferson?”

Jefferson gave Alexander his signature smug, knowing glare, making Alexander’s blood boil even hotter than it already was, which was an astounding feat.

“Relax, Alexander,” he stated before continuing on with his story. “So anyway, after examining a bit closer, I recognized the one I thought familiar…” Jefferson paused for a moment before looking at Alexander. “Alexander, your eldest son is named Philip, correct?”

Alexander stared at Jefferson with a look that can’t really be described perfectly with words. It was a conglomerate of emotions coming to a head. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

_Wait._

Jefferson saw the lightbulb go off in Alexander’s eyes. “Well then, I believe it was Philip Hamilton whom I saw out on my walk this morning,”

Alexander crossed his arms, not wanting to appear vulnerable to Jefferson. “Who was he with?” He tried to sound as casual and uncaring as possible, even though his insides were twirling around furiously.

Jefferson, fully aware of Alexander’s current internal conflict, continued on as if nothing was wrong. “Well, at first I couldn’t tell, but upon closer inspection, I knew,” Once again, he paused. Then, his voice grew quieter.

“She really does look like Burr,”

That was when it happened.

Alexander’s mind erupted with frustration and anger, and it was starting to show slightly in his face. However, he once again attempted to contain himself after he realized that if he threw a fit in front of Jefferson, he would never hear the end of it.

So instead, he kept his gaze focused and cold and said, “Does Burr know about this?”

Jefferson knew that Alexander knew, so his work here was done. “That’s none of my concern, Hamilton. If you find it important, you may bring it up with him. But as for me, I must take my leave. Good day to you,”

And with that, Jefferson left the Hamilton household as if nothing had ever happened, leaving Alexander there in the parlor, his eyes morphing to the kind of vulnerability he only ever kept at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing Jefferson, so hopefully I was able to capture him right, but if you have any feedback, please let me know! Not sure if he’ll appear in this story again, but it’d be useful knowledge for the future!
> 
> Also, I am aware that thepocketsizedauthor’s wonderful Phildosia story “Dear Theodosia” involves something similar to this chapter (for those of you who don’t know, Chapter 2 of that involves a scenario pretty similar to the one here). I came up with the idea for this chapter before I started reading that story. If you haven’t checked it out, please do! 😊
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
